WingClan
by LightningstormZero
Summary: When a kit with wings is cast out by his clan, he tried to create his own clan, WingClan. Will he do it? Or will he die doing so? And when his clan needs him again, will he help? Watch WIngkit grow! Full summary inside. Warriors C Erin Hunter
1. Chapter 1

**WingClan! What you guys voted on my profile.**

**Summary: When a kit is borne to Foxleap and Blossomfall, he has an oddity: wings. As he is feeling more and more disliked by his clan, he and his friends run away to escape the evil. Now away from his clan, he tries to create his own clan, WingClan. Will he do it? And when he sees his old clan needs help, will he help them? Watch Wingkit grow!**

Foxleap entered the nursery, his gaze on his sleeping mate, Blossomfall. Next to her were four bundles of fur. Their pelt colors were scarlet, gray tabby, black, and white.

The new father smiled as he nudged the shoulder of his mate. Her beautiful eyes fluttered open, gazing fondly at her mate.

"They're beautiful," Foxleap told her. "Like you."

"they're yours too," she replied. "What shall we name them?"

"Redkit for the scarlet she-cat."

"How about Darkkit for the black tom?"

"And Icekit for the white she-cat."

"And for the tabby…" he trailed off, staring at the grey tabby, looking closely at it. "Blossomfall!" he said angrily, seeing something on the kit that horrified him. "Why does it have wings?"

"What?" she asked, looking closely at the kit. She looked more closely, and then saw the bony gray wings attached near the lower neck of the kit.

"Why did you betray me?" he queried sadly. "You said I made you happy, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked in disbelief.

"Only River Clan cats have had wings! You betrayed me! These kits aren't mine! They're some RiverClan warrior's!" HE stormed out of the room angrily.

"What?" Blossomfall asked herself sadly. She knew she didn't have kits with any other warrior. She had kits with Foxleap, and only Foxleap.

That kit ruined her life. He would pay. Wingkit would pay.

**Remember that this is the prologue. Next chapters are longer**


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

**Lemme explain something. In the time of the great leaders, RiverClan cats had wings(uncommonly) and none of the other clans had so. The genes for the wings stayed, and Ancient RiverClan used the wings to glide through the water and catch fish.**

The sun was high in the sky, shining as if there was no night.

"Wingkit!" his mother, Blossomfall scolded harshly to the winged gray tabby.

"What?" Wingkit complained.

"You shredded all the moss!" she shouted as she clouted the kit.

"Ow!" the kit complained as his littermates watched in silent anger. "But it wasn't my fault! Darkkit told us to!"

"You were the one shredding it, weren't you?"

"But they shredded it too!"

"You were the one!" Blossomfall shouted as she clouted the kit again.

"OW!" yowled the kit. Blossomfall scowled again at the small kit, and then walked out of the den.

"Why's she so irritable?" asked Redkit, who was looking down at her paws guiltily.

"Because she lost her mate," Ferncloud said behind them, with her two new kits, Crowkit and Bluekit, jumping behind her.

"How?" Darkkit asked the elderly queen.

Ferncloud acted as if he didn't ask this question, and then stalked away, out of the den.

Darkkit shrugged. He was the most mischievous of the group, playing pranks on everyone else.

Redkit was the most thoughtful. She was smart, and could memorize very well. Her path was a medicine cat's.

Icekit was the smallest, and most scared. She was afraid of almost anything, from adders to warriors. And she was very squeaky.

Then there was Wingkit. Wingkit was small, but had the worst thing that could happen to him. Wings. Though he was brave at times when there were invasions, his mother hated him more than anything. Even crowfood.

**(I'm going to switch to First Person now, and you guys tell me which way is better)**

"Let's go play a prank on Crowkit," Darkkit suggested. Redkit glared at him. "What?"

"Not the time," she muttered.

"I hate Blossomfall," I muttered.

Redkit stared at me. Icekit looked as if I told her I killed Blossomfall.

"She horrible!" I protested. "Have you ever been clouted?"

Icekit stared at her paws.

"Exactly! I'm leaving this place!"

"No!" Icekit squealed, terrified.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because if you leave, we leave," Redkit out in before Icekit could respond. Icekit opened her mouth as if to protest, and then closed it and nodded vigorously.

Darkkit sighed. "Why? It's such a bother! Let's just say!"

Redkit glared at her brother. "Darkkit!"

"Fine, fine. Let's be noble and follow our mentally ill brother," Darkkit said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Then let us come," a voice said behind me. I twirled around, and saw Bluekit and Crowkit.

"Fine, we leave in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3: Abuse

**Thanks for the reviews. 10 already! I think this story will be a hit. And it will also be in first person.**

"Stop doing that!" I screamed in pain as Blossomfall clawed my ears. "STOP!"

"Blossomfall, stop!" Ferncloud pleaded.

Blossomfall turned to glare at the she-cat, and then she returned to clawing my ears.

"NO!" Redkit yelled as she jumped on Blossomfall and unsheathed her claws.

"Stop it!" Icekit protested as she joined Redkit.

Pain roared in my ears, and rage glared in Blossomfall's eyes.

"Uhh!" my mother, if I could call her that, grunted as Redkit sliced her claws into her neck. Icekit joined, batting her claws into Blossomfall, and then Ferncloud brushed Crowkit and Bluekit aside.

"Blossomfall, this is wrong!"

"I don't care!" screeched the queen. "He ruined my life!"

A bloodcurdling scream was let out, and the smell of blood streamed through the air. Blossomfall let go of my ears, and I screamed, "It's time!"

The bramble walls of the nursery broke as Crowkit broke the doors of the nursery, and jumped out.

"Go, go!" I ordered. Crowkit swished his tail, and Bluekit came next, her pelt shining in the moonlight. Redkit and Icekit went next, and then me and Darkkit.

"Jump over the log, and then get past the guard!" I hissed to the group. Crowkit went first, jumping over the brown, sodden log, and then Redkit and Icekit, then Bluekit, then me and Darkkit.

"Go through the tunnel!" hissed Crowkit.

We did as told. I squeezed through, and when we got out, I saw an entire forest of beauty.

"Ahh!" I said in awe.

**I'm sorry. I'm not really feeling this chapter much. Next chapter will be started right away. It's the one with Skywatcher. **

**Also, with the Blossom thing. Child Abuse is a very serious topic today. It happens more than you think. Help support the end of Child Abuse.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Bluekit

**16 reviews, 3 chapters. Thanks.**

We ran. We ran like StarClan itself. We ran harder than we could let on.

"I can't," Darkkit wheezed. "I can't run anymore!"

"Too bad!" I replied, though inside me, I was going, _SOS!_

"Is anyone following us?" Redkit asked through breaths.

Icekit looked over her shoulder. "No."

Crowkit looked to his left, which consisted of open moorland.

"Where's Bluekit?" he asked.

I dropped in dread. "Oh, no."

"Where's Bluekit?" Darkkit asked.

"She was captured," I whispered.

"No," Darkkit said in disbelief. "NO!"

"No!" Crowkit wailed. "Why?"

I looked at a small burrow in the ground. "Let's get some sleep guys."

"No!" Crowkit protested.

Darkkit glumly looked at Crowkit, and then said, "Fine."

"Bluekit!" wailed Crowkit. I Knew Crowkit would be all grief and stuff, but I didn't know Darkkit would.

Redkit's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Don't worry; WingClan will honor Bluekit forever," I told everyone.

**I'm going to stop JAy's Rebirth and WingClan for awhile. I'm going to start two new ones for awhile. Three's Company and either The Wrong Side or a create a cat.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Members

**The long-awaited chapter in WingClan. **

Six long moons had passed since we lost Bluekit. We all desperately missed her deeply and wondered with all our hearts where she had gone. Was she still in ThunderClan? Was she eaten by a fox? A badger? Did some other clan take her in?

But a lot of progress had happened in the six moons. Darkkit had finally figured out how to develop a working hunting strategy to catch small prey like mice and shrews. Icekit found some pinkish animals near the Twoleg barn that were no bigger than a newborn kit. Redkit found out how to catch them as prey, but had difficulty bringing it into camp.

Speaking of camp, we had finally made a standing area in the middle of a deep forest to call our own. Millions of trees stood in the path, with ravines and lakes to feed us with prey and water. However, we still haven't pathed out our entire clan. Only our camp remains safe.

Whats more is that we all got our warrior names. Redtail, Crowwing, Darkfire, Icestorm, and me, Doublewing. At first, Redtail suggested Wingwing, but that just sounds mouse-brained. I ended up with Doublewing, first leader of Wingclan!

Redtail became Medicine cat. I chose Darkfire as my deputy. Life in Wingclan was okay for now. Then came new members:

"Okay Icestorm, Crowwing," said Darkfire. "I want you two to set up a border patrol."

"But we don't even have any borders!" Crowwing argued.

"I know," Darkfire admitted. "But still patrol the area for a few tree-lengths to see if there is anything else in the area around here. Check for good locations to put our borders."

Icefire dipped her head and headed out of camp with Crowwing.

"Good job," I said to Crowwing. "I knew I was right with picking you as deputy."

"Yes, but I might become leader very soon without you having nine lives. The dangers of a new clan are many."

I laughed. "Look at you, already sounding like a million moon old elder!"

Darkfire chuckled along. "I know, but we still need to try and protect you if you don't have your nine lives."

"Come off it, Darkfire."

"I'm serious, Doublewing! If WingClan leaders don't have their nine lives, then they could die too easily. WingClan would be weak!"

As I started to tell Darkfire what a mouse-brain he was, Redtail walked right up to us.

"Hi Redtail."

"Hi Darkfire."

"Redtail," I asked.

"Yes, Doublewing?"

"Can you please tell Darkfire that I don't need nine lives?" I thought I had finally won this argument.

"You mean StarClan hasn't given you the nine lives!" Redtail appalled.

"Well, no, of course not," I stuttered under her vicious glare. "I mean, well, they're is no Moonpool, is there?"

Redtail looked away, deep in thought. "Well, no, you're right. But you still need nine lives to serve your clan to the fullest."

Darkfire looked smug and grim. I scowled at him.

Redtail immediately rushed back to her den.

"Told you so!" Darkfire sung in my face.

"I made you deputy, I can take that away too," I whispered right in his ear. The black cat shut up right after that.

Redtail came back after a while to Darkfire and I sharing the shrew he caught this morning on a hunting patrol with Icestorm.

"I need to go on a herb-collecting mission," she announced.

Darkfire burst out laughing while a chuckled lightly.

"What is it?"

Darkfire brought his tail to rub over the half-eaten shrew. "You see, Redtail, how would you know which herb to get? You haven't been an official Medicine cat. You haven't ever been taught in the art of being a medicine cat. You don't know anything!"

Redtail silently fumed. "Well how would you know what to do as a deputy?" she snapped.

"That's different!"

They were now both in each others' faces, growling and showing off their sharp teeth.

I had to intervene before this got ugly. "Look, Redtail, can't you connect with StarClan? Can't they teach you? And Darkfire, you've seen how Brambleclaw has acted in camp. He gave out hunting and border patrols, told cats what to do, made sure his clanmates were okay. Got it?"

They both grumbled their understanding.

I looked to the camp entrance, where Icestorm and Crowwing were coming in. Both of them had expressions of utter joy and, confusingly, bundles of fur on their backs.

Crowwing was the first one to talk. "Guess what we found?"

Icestorm ran up to us and let the kit on her back fall down. It seemed no older than a couple days, being pink and crying.

"Where did you find these kits?" I asked in wonder.

"By the Big Rock," Crowwing answered simply.

"The Big Rock?" Darkfire asked.

"The gigantic rock north of camp that we passed on our journey here," Icestorm said. "The one that Crowwing fell off of."

"Oh yeah!" Darkfire exclaimed.

"So what are they doing here?" Redtail asked.

"We found them." Crowwing started to lick the kits. One of them had blueish fur, the other was a yellow and black tabby. "Their mother most likely abandoned them."

"Then they are members of WingClan now!" Darkfire smiled.

This was my cue. "Icestorm, are you ready to retire to the queens' den until these kits are old enough to become 'paws?"

"Me?" she asked. "Sure, why not."

"Then you have the privilege of naming the first kits of WingClan!"

Icestorm thought for a moment, then looked up at me again. "The blue one shall be called Shinekit, because of the way her fur shines blue in the sunlight. The tom will be named Stripedkit, for his tabby stripes."

"Good choice," I said. "And for the time being, at the age of four moons, kits will become apprentices."

Darkfire, who was beside me, nodded his approval.

Icestorm and Crowwing did the same.

"Whats more is that I have to go find a Moon...something," Redtail announced.

Darkfire looked annoyed. "If you must, take Crowwing with you. He's capable of handling himself. He's also the only warrior left in WingClan."

Redtail smiled, the first time I saw her do that today. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he stays alive."

Crowfeather chuckled. "Vice-versa."

I jumped down, right in between Redtail and Darkfire. "The expedition must wait until tommorrow at sunrise. Our food supply is running slow and we need hunters for tonight."

Crowwing immediately jumped to defense. "But we need to leave now! The longer we wait, the more threat there is of your death!"

"My life can wait, but these kits' lives cannot. They need food to survive. Darkfire, organize a hunting patrol for as much prey as we can get."

Darkfire called Crowwing and Redtail to follow him into the forest.

My Clan is strong.


	6. Chapter 6: Dog

Five moons later, my clan was as strong as ever.

Stripedkit and Shinekit became Stripedpaw and Shinepaw. They believed Icestorm was their birthmother, and no one challenged it. Icestorm loved those kits to the ends of the world. Darkfire became Shinepaw's mentor, while Stripedpaw was given to Icestorm.

Meanwhile, Darkfire, Icestorm, Redtail, Crowwing, and I all became the age of official warriors. That meant that the clan was now official.

Speaking of Redtail and Crowwing, they never returned from their mission to find a way to speak with StarClan. Because of Redtail not being here, Shinekit died of greencough during leaf-bare.

Stripedpaw and Icestorm also found a group of loners on patrol one day. They were hanging around inside our borders, hunting and playing. There were five cats in total. Icestorm managed to lure them into the camp, where Darkfire convinced them to stay in WingClan. We now have Sunstripe, Dapplefur, Spottedtail, Jadepaw, and Brookpaw.

* * *

Darkfire was surrounded by all the warriors, telling everyone what to do.

"Sunstripe, Spottedtail, and Icestorm. You guys take the border patrol while Dapplefur can take the apprentices out hunting for the day."

"Wait, Darkfire," I said, jumping down from the Boulder. "I'd like to go with Dapplefur and the apprentices. I need to get out more."

"Sure thing, Doublewing."

And so, I walked out of camp with Dapplefur by my side, and the apprentices behind us.

* * *

An hour later, we had gathered up enough prey to feed our clan for a moon. But what suprised Dapplefur and I was how much prey Jadepaw had caught. When the tom first came to the clan, he hadn't even known anything about hunting. Now, he was one of the best hunters!

"Okay, Dapplefur, let's gather up the prey in groups," I said with my mouth full of rabbit. "You and Jadepaw stay here until Stripedpaw, Brookpaw, and I return from putting the first bunch of prey onto the fresh-kill pile."

Dapplefur nodded. "Sure thing, Doublewing."

Stripedpaw and Brookpaw were both struggling with the amount of prey they were given to carry, while my neck horribly ached with every step I took. The rabbit was too fat for its own good; too slow to run away from even Brookpaw, the slowest of the apprentices.

The nearer we got to camp, the more Brookpaw moaned and grumbled, until finally, she dropped everything and let out a cry.

"It's too heavy!" she grumbled.

I dropped my load, as did Stripedpaw.

"Stop whining!" Stripedpaw snapped, trying his best to hide his exaughtion. "I knew that this one wasn't cut out for clan life!"

"I am!" retorted Brookpaw.

"Oh yeah? Did you see me whine and grumble the entire time?"

"Shut up!" I growled at both of them. "Arguing isn't going to make anything better!"

Brookpaw narrowed her eyes at me, seething. "But I'm still a great warrior, right Doublewing?"

I sighed, knowing my answer woulld hurt Brookpaw. "No offence, I have to agree with Stripedpaw. You really aren't cut out for clan life.'

"What about Dapple, or Sun, or Spot? Huh? Are they cut out for clan life?"

"That's different. They were already warrior age when they came. They knew how to hunt and fight."

Brookpaw let out a cry of angst. "That's it, I quit!" she screamed. Brookpaw took off running through the forest.

"Do we go after her?" Stripedpaw asked.

"No," I answered, sadness welling in my heart. Brookpaw would have made a good medicine cat, at the least. "She as made her choice. She has to stick with it."

"What do we do about the prey?"

I glanced at the three shrews and five mice that Brookpaw brought with her.

"We'll pick it up later," I mewed.

"Okay."

We continued on our path through the forest, stopping ever so often so Stripedpaw could catch his breath. By sundown, we had reached camp. Immediately, Icestorm and Spottedtail came to our side to take the prey to the fresh-kill pile.

"Thanks," Stripedpaw breathed to Icestorm, who started licking the burrs off his pelt.

"No problem."

Suddenly, a scream shot through the forest, making every cat look toward the direction it came from.

"Dapplefur and Jadepaw," I whispered.

Darkfire immediately rushed to action: "Icestorm and Sunstripe, you two go from the left flank. Spottedtail and me will go through the right. Doublewing and Stripedtail will stay here to protect camp. Go!"

The cats dispersed, heading toward their destinations. Only Stripedpaw and I still stood in shock.

"Why can't I go with them?" he asked defiantly.

"We need to protect the camp from whatever's out there."

"Fine!"

So we stood there, pacing, for the next couple minutes, every single moment lasting a million seasons.

"What if a fox got them," suggested Stripedpaw. "or they got attacked by a giant fish!"

"Do you even know what a fish is?" I asked him.

"Well, no, but I bet that it eats cats!"

"Stripedpaw?"

"Yes, Doublewing?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Eventually, night came, and it got too dark to see beyond a fox-length in front of you.

"Doublewing?" asked Stripedpaw. Again.

"Yes, Stripedpaw?"

"Can you tell me about my mother?"

"Um, well, ah," I spluttered. "S-sure. Why n-not?"

"Why are you stuttering?" he asked.

"Well, you see, the thing is that...you can ask her when she comes back!" There, now I didn't have to tell the kid about how he was born.

"Okay. Hey, Doublewing?"

"What is it this time?"

"Is that them coming now?"

"What?" I looked toward the camp entrance, and saw Icestorm and Spottedtail coming with a cat on their back. Sunstrike and Darkfire were behind them, helping a smaller cat to walk.

"There you are!" I snapped. "We've been waiting forever! What took you so long?"

"Doa." Darkfire tried to say.

"What?" Stripedpaw asked.

"He means to say 'dog'. There was one ravaging the pile of prey you guys collected. It also kicked Darkfire in the face. That's why his jaw is messed up." Sunstripe's voice was tired.

"Who else is injured?" I asked.

"Dapplefur is probably dead, Jadpaw's ankle is wrenched, Darkfire's jaw has been kicked, and the rest of us have scratches all over us." Icestorm looked like she could collapse at any moment.

Stripedpaw was next to speak: "It's hopeless! Without Redtail, no one can get healed! No one knows the herbs except for her!"

"Don't worry about that," Icestorm mewed as she and Spottedtail dropped Dapplefur onto the ground.

Spottedtail inspected Dapplefur closely. "I have some knowledge of basic herbs," she said softly. "I need some cobwebs and dock."

Darkfire and Sunstripe rushed out of camp as soon as Spottedtail said what she needed.

"Do you think Dapplefur and Jadepaw will be okay?" asked Icestorm.

"Jadepaw just needs some comfrey root and poppy seeds, but Dapplefur might be a bigger problem," Spottedtail said, eyes glazed over with worry.

"Don't worry," I said. "Dapplefur is one of the strongest cats I know. She could be the clan's next deputy."

"Speaking of deputies, we still need to get you your nine lives," Icestorm said.

I had long since given up hope that Redtail would ever come back to WingClan, but I never let anyone know. I bluffed to Icestorm that Redtail would come.

Icestorm just ignored me and walked away, trying to ignore the pain of her scratches.

I walked over to Spottedtail instead.

"What did happen to Dapplefur?" I asked.

"She was ravaged by the dog." She pointed to a nasty bruise on Dapplefur's lower belly. "Here's where the dog kicked her. And here's where the dog gripped her." She pointed to a bloody gash on Dapplefur's back. "The dog swung her side to side until he decided to go after Jadepaw instead."

_Come on, Redtail_, I thought. _You need to come back so you can help Dapplefur. _


	7. Chapter 7: Nine Lives of a Leader

Two sunrises had passed since Dapplefur's accident. Since then, the cobwebs and dock leaves improved her state, but still kept her locked up in the medicine den, where Spottedtail treated now resided. Darkfire and Jadepaw were also stuck in there, so I had to name Icestorm my deputy until Darkfire got better. Brookpaw, of course, had not returned, and was shortly forgotten in the clan in th wake of Spottedtail finding out that Dapplefur held Sunstripe's kits. Spottedtail became a fully-fledged medicine cat.

Runningpaw had moved on to battle training, where he constantly improved with every passing day, wearing himself out.

Hunting was good. The fresh-kill pile was filled everyday. Our new warriors were strong.

More loners were found on the river border. WingClan had three new warriors and six new members. Sandpaw, Blazepaw, and Hawkpaw were all as old as me, but will trained by full warriors until they know everything about the clan. Moonsong moved to the nursery with her three kits: Reedkit, Frostkit, and Mosskit.

I climbed to the top of the Boulder the day after they joined WingClan.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey must gather under the Boulder!" I yowled.

Within minuted, the cats of WingClan gathered under the huge boulder we chose as the clan meeting spot.

"Yesterday," I started, addressing everyone in the clan, "we found some loners ready to join our clan. They all became apprentices, except for Moonsong, who has kits to nuture in the nursery. Now it is time to officially start their training.

"Blazepaw, it is time for you to recieve a mentor. Darkfire, you have lost two apprentices. I think you'll make a great mentor for Blazepaw. Teach him bravery, something he will need for the clan. But only after you've healed."

Darkfire grumbled his argument.

"Sandpaw, come up here. You have shown great interest in being a medicine cat. Spottedtail will teach you everything she'll know.

"And finally, Hawkpaw. You'll my apprentice for two reasons. The first is how we don't have enough warriors in the clan. The second is because I've never mentored anyone. It should be fun. Now time for the final part in the apprentice ceremony. Hawkpaw! Sandpaw! Blazepaw!"

The clan echoed in my wake. At least they were okay with these loners becoming clan cats, unlike how ThunderClan was so cross with it.

ThunderClan. I barely remember anything from my previous life there. Only names flash by as I remember. Blossomfall, Foxleap, Brambleclaw, Bluekit, Jayfeather.

* * *

A sunrise later, I was in the medicine den with Spottedtail, Jadepaw, and an unconcious Dapplefur.

"I don't think Dapplefur can made it through," Spottedtail whisped sadly in my ear.

A sad glance at the medicine cat told her all my feelings. "What about Jadepaw and Sunstripe? And her kits?"

"The dog was too powerful for her. I suggest putting her misery to an end right now."

"Deathberries?"

"Deathberries."

Jadepaw limped over to us. "Hey, Doublewing?"

"Yes, Jadepaw?"

"I feel kinda useless stuck in the medicine den," he confided quietly. "When can I get back to my training?"

I looked to Spottedtail for an answer. The she-cat sighed loudly and looked at Jadepaw's ankle. "Can I talk to you privately about that, Doublewing?"

She climbed out of the den, to a point where Jadepaw couldn't hear us. I trailed behind.

"Jadepaw can't be a warrior," she said bluntly.

"What?"

"Jadepaw's leg is going to be like that forever. She isn't going to be able to complete any of her warrior duties with that leg. I think it's best if we build an Elders' Den, and send her in there."

"There's got to be some other way!"

"There isn't."

I took a step back. "Why can't you save them? You're a medicine cat!"

"Dapplefur will die, even with the help of the herbs. And Jadepaw is a lost cause."

"I demand you to keep trying everything you know!" I growled.

"Fine! But they'll still die!"

I stormed away, fuming. I couldn't let Jadepaw down, not when she was such a great warrior.

"Doublewing," a voice called as I was about to enter my den. It was Darkfire.

"Yes?"

"We have good and bad news," he said, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Good first."

"Moonsong is leaving the clan with her kits."

"How is that good?"

"No more soft mouths to feed."

I sighed. "Bad news?"

"The border patrol thinks there might be foxes in the area."

I jumped down. "We'll organize a patrol to drive the foxes away. Call Sunstripe, Icestorm, Stripedpaw, and Hawkpaw. I'll go with them. You can stay here with the others and teach them how to fight off foxes."

Darkfire nodded. "Very well. Hey! You two! Overgrown apprentices!" He stalked off.

"Icestorm, Sunstripe, and Hawkpaw!" I yowled. The three cats came bounding.

"Yes, Doublewing?" Sunstripe asked, at front of the other two much to Icestorm's annoyance.

"We have a fox patrol to get to."

"Finally!" Icestorm said. "A real challenge!"

"Oh?" Sunstripe asked playfully. "So trying to fight me isn't a challenge?"

"Of course not!" Icestorm boasted.

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Can you both shut up?" Hawkpaw asked, feigning cheerfulness. "Don't worry, Doublewing. I'll shred that fox to pieces myself!"

"The fox has a life itself," I mewed to Hawkpaw. "We don't mean to kill it, just to drive it off."

"But what if it attacks one of us?" I knew from Hawkpaw's tone that he just wanted a fight.

"Then, but only then, do you fight it."

Hawkpaw smiled from ear to ear.

We trekked out of camp, the two warriors behind me, my apprentice beside me.

"So what would we do if we had to fight a dog?" Hawkpaw asked maliciously.

"You wouldn't," I answered bluntly.

"Oh, but there must be something we'll do to fight them, or else we'll all end up like Dapplefur!"

My silence answered his question.

"What's it like being leader?" he said instead.

"Great," I answered. "You get to look after your clanmates, caring for them, living with them."

Then, suddenly, Icestorm and Sunstripe looked to their left, noses sniffing loudly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, forgetting about Hawkpaw.

"I smell two things that should not be mixed," Sunstripe said with worry.

"What?"

Icestorm's expression was glazed over with sadness. "I smell foxes and Moonsong's kits."

The second the words touched my ears, I dashed ahead, the others only trailing behind. As I got closer, the concoction of Fox and kit smashing into my nose. It got stronger and stronger, until we got to the Blueberry Clearing, an area surrounded by dozens of blueberry bushes.

Inside, we saw the dead body of Moonsong's she-kit, Reedkit, and the other two backing away from the vicious brown fox.

Hawkpaw immediately jumped at the fox, scratching, clawing, and kicking.

"Icestorm, Sunstripe, get the kits to safety!" I yowled over the sound of the fox's cries. The two warriors did as they were told, even taking Reedkit's limp body as they exited the clearing and headed back to camp.

Meanwhile, the fox was on top of Hawkpaw as the apprentice kicked its belly over and over again.

"Not so fast!" I yowled, jumping down onto the fox and putting all my strength into ripping off a bit of it's flesh.

The fox turned around, forgetting about Hawkpaw and attacking me. It jumped on top of my and made a long cut against my flank with it's claw.

I yowled at the top of my lungs.

Dark spots danced in front of my eyes. The pain blinded me, and it made me collapseonto the ground.

I faintly saw Hawkpaw attack the fox again as I lied on the clearing floor, breathing heavily.

"Doublewing, I won't let you die!"

The voice came from the entrance of the clearing, and I brought my strength to get up again, despite the pain. And then, I saw three cats who I'd never thought to see alive again.

Dapplefur and Crowwing ran at the fox at top speed. When they got close, they both jumped, making the fox go flying.

Meanwhile, Redtail ran at me, holding a bundle of cobwebs in her mouth. Without speaking, she started dressing my wound.

"You're back," I weakly marveled.

Redtail smiled. "I guess I am."

"What took you so long?"

"We found-" But Redtail was cut off by Dapplefur's yowl. Redtail and I turned to see Dapplefur on the ground, her mouth and flank bleeding heavily.

"Go help her!" I urged Redtail.

"You're more important!"

"You're supposed to save your clanmates!"

"Dapplefur is a lost cause! She has been chosen by StarClan to be the one to sacrifice her life for you!"

I stayed silent as she kept putting cobwebs all over me.

Another one of Dapplefur's yowls split the air, but then, a pitiful yipping from the fox, who then finally started running away.

I slowly got to my feet, and started walking to the three brave warriors: Dapplefur, Hawkpaw, and Crowwing.

"Nice to have you guys back," I chuckled to the warriors.

"Nice to be back," Crowwing returned.

Dapplefur then suddenly fell to the ground, yowling.

"What's happening?" I asked Redtail.

"She's giving birth."

"Now?"

"Yes, now!"

"Do something!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

Redtail put down the bundle of other herbs she was holding, and started calming Dapplefur.

"It's time for the birth already. Dapplefur, do what you have to!"

A few moments later, a small, black she-kit came out. Later, two more she-kits, this time a brown tabby and reddish one, and finally, a black tom.

"What do you want to name them?" Redtail asked the exausted Dapplefur.

"The black she-kit will be Darkkit. The brown tabby and red one will be Leafkit and Foxkit. The tom will be Nightkit." After she said all that, Dapplefur closed her eyes.

"She's dead," Redtail announced.

"But what about the kits?" Crowwing asked.

"Moonsong will have to take care of them," Hawkpaw said.

By the time we had goten back to camp, there had been a lot of greetings to the new kits and lost members.

Moonsong had agreed to take care of the new kits in honor of Reedkit's death.

Redtail agreed to become Medicine cat along with Spottedtail and Sandpaw. Crowwing once again became a warrior.

I climbed on top of the Boulder the very next sunrise.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Boulder!"

A few moments later, I started talking: "Yesterday, during a fox attack, a few kits were born. Foxkit, Leafkit, Nightkit, and Shadowkit are all under the care of Moonsong now. But let us mourn the loss of Dapplefur and Reedkit. Crowwing and Redtail have joined us once more, but there are two things I must do.

"Icestorm, is Stripedpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Of course he is! He shows great strategy and understanding, something he'll need as a warrior."

"Then come up here Stripedpaw. From this moment on, I name you Stripedpelt. Honor your clan.

"And also Hawkpaw. Come up here. You have shown great bravery and courage fighting the fox today. If not for you, I would have been dead. From this moment on, I name you Hawkheart. Honor your clan."

"Hawkheart! Stripedpelt!" the clan shouted.

But at that moment, everything turned dark, and I found myself in a field where the grass shined with stars. Around me were nine small boulders, each of them with a cat on top of them. There seemed to be a leader, the one with the tallest boulder. He was a fuzzy, golden yellow tom with eyes the color of the brightest stars on Silverpelt.

"Welcome to StarClan, Doublewing, leader of WingClan!" the cat called out, his voice echoing throughout the entire clearing of stars.

I looked at all the other cats in the clearing. I only recognized some of them, though I was still overjoyed at the sight of them. I saw Bluekit, Dapplefur, Brookpaw, and Reedkit.

"Am I dead?" I asked numbly.

"Not at all," Bluekit answered with a chuckle. "You are here to recieve your nine lives."

"Bluekit, you're alive!" I marveled.

Bluekit laughed. "Oh no. I've been dead for a very long time. Even before you founded the clan."

"How?"

"I fainted as we were running away from the clans. I couldn't take the pressure of the exaustion we were going under. A dog came later and got me.

"And besides, my name isn't Bluekit anymore. My new StarClan name is Bluefeather."

"Anyway," the golden tom said, cutting in, "My name is Star, the essence of StarClan. All around you are those who have been chosen to give you your nine lives."

Star jumped down from his boulder, and touched his nose to the top of my head. "With this life, I give you strength. Use it well to protect your clan." The tom jumped back to the boulder and dispersed into stars.

Next, a tawny she-cat jumped down.

"My name is Leafstar, first leader of the second SkyClan. With this life, I give you compassion."

"My name is Rockstar, the only leader of RockClan, the clan that crashed into bits without the help of StarClan to guide them. With this life, I give you courage."

"My name is Cloudstar, the last leader of the first SkyClan. With this life, I give you justice."

"My name is Larkstar, leader of the only other clan who has survived. But you must find out the rest about my clan later. With this life, I give you love."

"Hey, Doublewing." It was Dapplefur now. Despite her death, she had a wide smile. "With this life, I give you energy. Use it to sacrifice yourself for your clan."

"So you're Doublewing?" asked Reedkit, jumping down.

"Yes. And you're Reedkit."

"That I am. With this life, I give you protection. Use it to protect your clan."

"I am Bluefeather, and with this life, I give you loyalty. Use it to put your clan beyond everything else."

"I'm Brookpaw. With this life, I give you nobility and faith."

And then, I suddenly was back in the clan. All around me were my warriors. Mosskit and Frostkit had even sneaked away from the nursery to see me.

* * *

**A/N: I had originally planned on killing off Dapplefur's kits so two other warriors could get together. Instead, I decided on making Hawkpaw a warrior and killing Reedkit. But I'm still going to kill off some kits for the greater good of the story. So review. Tell me what you liked and didn't like. **


	8. Chapter 8: Gathering

Six more moons had passed. And with that passed Leaf-fall with ease. Prey was stagnant. Only two cats caught greencough: Jadepaw and Darkkit were both given vigil.

Blazepaw became Blazestorm, and Sandpaw quit her medicine cat training, shifting over to becoming a warrior. I assigned Stripedpelt as her mentor.

Meanwhile, I really thought of what Larkstar said of another clan. And to add to my suspisions, we found a new cat named Toadleap. What's funny is that she already had a warrior name. She seemed to have no knowledge of any of the original four clans, so Darkfire, Redtail, Spottedtail, and I all deduced that there was another clan out there.

Darkfire decided to send Sunstripe and Blazestorm to scout out the area for a moon. They had long since returned, and found evidence of other life like droppings and scent markers.

WingClan also recieved many more apprentices: Frostpaw, Mosspaw, Leafpaw, Nightpaw, and Foxpaw. Their mentors, repectively, were Icestorm, Crowwing, Darkfire, Hawkheart, and Sunstripe.

On another scouting mission, this time with Icestorm and Darkfire, they actually found another clan. contact had been made, and a set date for the gathering was official. It was to be at the Tree Stump. We had met LarkClan.

WingClan was already halfway done with the trek to the gathering. Only Spottedtail and Hawkheart had stayed behind with Sandpaw, Leafpaw, and Nightpaw.

Hawkheart had been outraged at not going. Especially when he helped find the new clan. I hated the thought of it, but Hawkheart was the most aggressive of our warriors, and he was teaching his agression to Nightpaw.

Anyway, WingClan was already at the gathering. We were all waiting on LarkClan.

Darkfire padded up to me. "Doublewing, how do you think our relations with this clan wil be?"

I had already thought about this. Actually, that's an understatement. That question filled my mind every waking hour since we found out about LarkClan.

"I truly don't know, old friend. Let's hope that battle does not loom in our future."

Darkfire chuckled. "Look at you! You sound a million years old! Getting nine lives must have done something to you!"

I laughed along. "I'm no longer Doublewing," I joked. "NO, I'm the ancient leader of ThunderClan masquerading as your leader!"

"Now I know you're definetly Doublewing!"

Suddenly, Redtail's yowl split through the air: "LarkClan has arrived!"

Ten cats of all different shapes, sizes, and colors came in through the bushes and gathered around the tree stump. some of them immediately started talking to some WingClan warriors, especially a grey tom with blue eyes. He jumped forward to the WingClan apprentices and started introducing himself.

Meanwhile, the warriors weren't as warm. I saw Icestorm trying to talk to a brown tom, but that was it. No more mingling.

"Welcome, LarkClan!" I shouted out. I had already jumped up on the tree stump as the LarkClan leader, a flame colored tom, was climbing up.

"Thank you!" he called out. "We are LarkClan, and may there be many moons of peace between us!"

Cheering ensued. When the cheers died away, the leader started talking.

"I am Flamelark, leader of LarkClan. You might be asking yourself why my the leader adds 'lark' to the end of their name. It is in honor of our first leader, Larkstar. She died this past moon." A moment of silence followed in honor of Larkstar.

"Don't worry, I added 'wing' to my name in honor of the name of our clan."

"Well, shall I start first?" Flamelark asked.

"Go ahead."

"Okay. We had sadly lost our leader, Larkstar, and I have become leader. Lionfur is my new deputy. But we still have good news. Dragonwing is a new warrior that shows grea-"

He was cut off by Darkfire and Redtail yowling out their complaints.

"He can't have a 'wing' in his name!" they yelled.

"Why not?" retorted a golden tom, probably Lionfur.

"Because that's our leader's name!"

"Then Dragonwing is now Dragonclaw," interjected Flamelark. The LarkClan leader obviously only wanted peace between the clans.

Darkfire and Redtail shut up after that.

Flamelark continued on: "Dragon_claw _is a new warrior, and Blawpaw has been apprenticed to Bearclaw because of Kinkear retiring to the Elders' Den. That is all."

"Very well. WingClan mourns with you. Meanwhile, we have found a new cat for the clan, Toadleap. She is a bit mentally unstable, so she has become a elder. We have six new apprentices, and every warrior in camp has a apprentice. We are strong. That is all."

"I think we should stay for a while so our clans can mingle."

"Great idea!" I said, even though I just wanted to get back home.

Flamelark jumped down and walked over to Sunstripe.

Meanwhile, I walked over to Dragonclaw, the orange warrior.

"Hello," I mewed.

"Hello," he answered politely.

"You're Dragonclaw, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Doublewing."

"I know."

"I'm sorry about having to change your name."

"It's alright. I like Dragonclaw better, anyway. Makes me sound fierce!" He unsheathed his claws on fierce.

Redtail came right next to me. "Time to go, Doublewing."

"Very well. Let's hope that Hawkheart hasn't taken control of the camp." I said it jokingly, but inside my heart, I knew he would.


	9. Chapter 9: Blind

**A/N: I just realized something. Crowwing. Crow**_**wing. **_**That was a complete mistake. Crowwing is not a leader, and will never be a leader. Crowwing is now Crowclaw. **

When we got back to camp, I saw Hawkheart teaching battle moves to Nightpaw. Already? From what I saw, he was teaching the small apprentice how to rip open an opponent's stomach.

"Hawkheart!" I shouted.

"Yes, Doublewing?" he asked as if I was asking for food.

"What were you doing just now?"

"Teaching my apprentice battle moves."

"Not battle moves. I saw you teaching him to rip someone's stomach open!"

"So?"

"So that is too dangerous for anyone to use in battle!"

"Whatever..."

"That's it! You've proven yourself too dangerous to have an apprentice! I am going to teach Nightpaw myself!"

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

The next sunrise, I was ready for a day training Nightpaw.

I padded to the fresh-kill pile. I saw Icestorm, and she came over to me. I picked up a rabbit off the top.

"Want to share?" I asked her.

"Sure."

We put down the prey and started taking huge bites out of it.

A while later, once we were done with the rabbit, Darkfire came out of his den and issued duties for the day.

"I want Sunstripe, Crowclaw, and Stripedpelt to go on a border patrol with their apprentices. Set marks to where there isn't LarkClan territory. We are extending ours. I also want Hawkheart, Leafpaw, and Mosspaw to go on a hunting patrol. Icestorm and Doublewing can take their apprentices on battle practice."

The warriors dispersed, while Icestorm, Frostpaw, Nightpaw, and I walked out through the side entrance to get to the SunCave.

"Great work, Frostpaw!" Icestorm called out after the she-cat performed the Quick-Strike move perfectly on Nightpaw.

"Come on, Nightpaw!" I urged. "You can do it!"

"No I can't!" he whined. "I'll never be as good as Frostpaw!"

"Let me teach you guys another move," Icestorm suggested. "It's called the Battering Ram. But we need four cats for it. It's basically like a patrol moving together, battering anything in it's way."

I stood in front of Icestorm. "Jump on top of me, Nightpaw. You batter anything that comes in your way. Remember your training."

Icestorm walked a couple fox-lengths away, then dashed at Nightpaw and I, feigning the enemy.

Nightpaw waited until the last moment, and then jabbed Icestorm in both eyes.

"Holy StarClan's kits!" she yowled at the top of her lungs. She shut her eyes tight and kept it like that. Nightpaw jumped off my back as I dashed to my littermate.

"Icestorm, what happened?"

"My eyes!" she screamed. "My eyes!"

"Frostpaw!" I yelled. "Go get Spottedtail! Nightpaw, go help her bring anything she needs!"

The apprentices ran out.

"Icestorm, try to open your eyes!"

She tried to open her eyes very slowly, until she was staring right up to the sky.

"I'm blind," she whispered. "I'm blind!" she shouted louder.

**A/N: Short chapter. I know. I gave you a couple long ones in exchange for one small one. **


	10. Chapter 10: Invasion turns to Betrayal

At the next gathering, Icestorm was carried by Sunstripe and Crowclaw. She had been right. She was completely blind in her left eye, but perfectly fine in the right one. She was off hunting patrols until her eye healed, as Spottedtail said it would. But she was still was participating in every border patrol she could.

They very next day, I gave Sandpaw her warrior name, Sandfire. Stripedpelt took care of Frostpaw until Icestorm was better.

But as Spottedtail analyzed Icestorm in her den, she found something out. She was expecting Sunstripe's kits.

At the meeting place, Flamelark was the first to talk:

"LarkClan is prospering. We have new members: Thorneye, Fuzzynose, and Taglefur!"

The clans shouted out their names.

"Crushedfoot has also given birth to Firekit, Whitekit, and Yellowkit. Our food supply is growing low, though. We think that the foxes in our territory have scared it all toward your border."

"That must explain the surplus of prey we have," I replied coolly. I sensed the accusation in Flamelark's tone.

I heard Hawkheart whisper into Sandfire's ear, "See how weak Flamelark is? We could drive him out of his own territory!"

I glared at the warrior, seething.

"Meanwhile," Flamelark said. "Blueheart, our medicine cat, has died of starvation. Silverfur has taken her place. We've found rouges in our territory, but have scared them off. LarkClan warns you, Doublewing."

"Surely," I meowed. "WingClan has prospered alongside LarkClan. Sandpaw is now Sandfire. We have nothing more to report."

"Then let the gathering be over!" Flamelark declared, immediately jumping down, in a hurry to get out of here. LarkClan seemed a lot more aggressive this time. It had only been a moon since the first gathering. How could they get so aggressive over nothing so soon?

That night, as most of the clan was sleeping their exhaustion off. I was too. But as I was fast asleep, Nightpaw's cry cut through my sleep.

I jumped up to my feet immediately. I darted out of the den, right to the entrance. Darkfire, Crowclaw, Sunstripe, and Hawkheart were already there, snarling and growling at an unseen enemy. Then, in only half a moment, around 15 black cats dashed in through the entrance and headed to battle with the defense.

Baring my teeth, I darted to the first invader I set eyes upon, and raked my claws across his flank. It yowled out in pain, and then twisted around, sinking it's thick teeth into my pelt.

Gritting my teeth in en-duration, I kicked my back legs to make him get off of me. The first time, he loosened his hold. the second time, he fell off, growling. I jumped into the air and aimed another back kick, at his face this time.

He dodged, my feet only skimming the fur on his head. As I fell, down, he raked my back with his razor-sharp claws.

I screamed again in pain. Blood glistened on the black cat's paws, my blood.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled, jumping at him. My claws dug themselves into his muzzle, and when I pulled them out, blood gushed out of the wound. The cat collapsed onto the ground, silent as the greenleaf wind.

I glanced over every warrior that was fighting. Crowclaw was holding his own against two cats. Sunstripe had the upper edge with his enemy. Darkfire was winning against four broad-shouldered cats. Hawkheart had a cat at his feet, blood streaming through his neck, and one that he gripped by the neck and was battered with his paws.

I dashed to Darkfire, and tackled down one of the invaders. He immediately went limp, and I started pounding my paws on his head. the dark warrior lost consciousness.

Darkfire had just beaten another cat, who had ran out with all the other defeated cats, except for the one I just knocked out. The ones at Hawkheart's feet also stayed unconscious.

Suddenly, as Darkfire was facing his last opponent, Hawkheart jumped in between the two and kicked Darkfire away. The warrior bared his sharp teeth and wrapped them around the invader's throat. Then he ripped its throat out.

Darkfire stayed on the ground, Crowclaw softly talking to him. Sunstripe leaned himself on the Boulder, a deep gash on his flank bleeding heavily. Redtail and Spottedtail, who had been taking the dead bodies out, bounded over to Darkfire.

Then, out of nowhere, Hawkheart wrapped his teeth around my throat and pulled.

Dying can really change a cat. It makes you feel as if you lost something deep inside you. And it hurts!

I woke up again, this time with my neck only bleeding a little, causing a slight headache.

"Hawkheart!" I yelled, but my voice echoed on for ages. I looked closer, and saw that the grass glimmered with stars. I was in StarClan.

"Hello, Doublewing," a voice called out. It belonged to Dapplefur.

"Dapplefur!" I shouted as she materialized in front of me. "What's happened?"

"You have lost your first life to Hawkheart."

"Hawkheart? How?"

"He wishes deep in his heart to become leader. He thinks the only way to become so was to kill you. By now, he has probably exiled Darkfire, Stripedpelt, Crowclaw, and Redtail."

"Why not Spottedtail or Icestorm?"

"Because Spottedtail doesn't believe in StarClan and Icestorm will be having kits soon."

"Can't I go back?"

"Not until someone who isn't exiled can believe in you. It's one thing that the first leader of each clan must go through. Remember Larkstar from your nine lives ceremony? That's what happened to her. No one believed her after she lost her first life that she gave up. Then Flamerush came around, and became Flamelark."

"So Larkstar gave up?"

"Yes, but you can't give up! Got that? You must keep searching for the one who lives in HawkClan and will believe you!"

"HawkClan?"

"I'm sorry. It has been almost a season since you first died. Hawkheart has moved everyone to another stretch of territory and called it HawkClan. The exiled ones still believe in WingClan, but someone must from _HawkClan_."

"No one believes in me anymore? No one believes in what you and Jadepaw and Shinepaw and Bluefeather died for! I can't believe that! What about Sunstripe or Sandfire? What about the apprentices?"

"It's all gone, Doublewing. Darkfire has tried to take leadership of the clan, but StarClan has rejected him. He is not the true leader; you are."

"So now what?"

"Now you must watch along StarClan until someone believes in you again."

I just stared in disbelief at Dapplefur. I couldn't just watch. I had a clan to lead.

**A/N: This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Don't worry, I'll start on the next book right away. I wanted to make it short because I didn't want it to turn into one of those stories that go on forever and can only be read by those who stuck with i from the beginning. The sequel will take place in HawkClan, with two main characters switching point-of-views. I'll also post up the allegiances after the epilogue. Hope you've had a good time with the first book of this story, and more fun with the next one! The next one will most likely be called _WingClan II: HawkClan- The Believer_. Pretty kick-$$ name, right?  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**A/N: This chapter will be in the third person. This is right after Hawkheart, now Starhawk, exiled the original WingClan warriors. **

HawkClan came into the gathering tree, all in a somber mood. All except Hawkheart, who was now Starhawk, claiming that he had the power of StarClan behind him. But he lied.

Soon, all three clans were assembled. Even Doublewing's old sorry excuse of a clan. Doublewing was now long dead, and Starhawk was the strongest cat in the forest.

Flamelark jumped up to the branch first. "LarkClan is appalled at how the former WingClan, now HawkClan has attacked our camp and killed our kits, queens, elders, and some warriors. LarkClan refused to recognize your connection with StarClan, Starhawk!"

"Very well," Starhawk replied, not even fazed by what Flamelark said. "HawkClan is now the strongest clan in the forest. We have nothing else to say."

"WingClan mourns Doublewing's loss," said Darkwing. "We have nothing else to say."

"Then let the gathering be over," Flamelark meowed. But as he jumped down, Starhawk attacked the LarkClan leader. He wrapped his teeth around the ginger tom's throat and ripped it out.

Starhawk immedadietly led HawkClan out of the gathering area, leaving LarkClan and WingClan to watch the leader lose his nine lives slowly and painfully.

Darkwing painfully looked at Flamelark. "This wouldn't have happened if Doublewing was here."

Stripedpelt and Crowclaw nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Again, this is an epilogue, so its short. I've decided to put the epilogue and alleigances together for you guys. **

**WINGCLAN**

_**Leader:**_ Darkwing (Not official) (M)

_**Deputy:**_ Crowclaw (M)

_**Medicine Cat:**_ Redtail (F)

_**Warriors:**_

Stripedpelt (M)

**LARKCLAN**

_**Leader: **_Flamelark (M)

_**Deputy: **_Lionfur (M)

_**Medicine Cat: **_Silverfur (F)

_**Warriors:**_

Dragonclaw (F)

Heatfur (F)

Woodtooth (M)

Bearclaw (M)

Beartooth (M)

Sootpelt (M)

Fuzzyeyes (M) (Deceased)

Thorneye (M)

Fuzzynose (F)

Tanglefur (F)

Blacknose (M) (Deceased)

_**Apprentice:**_

Firepaw (M)

Whitepaw (F)

Yellowpaw (F)

_**Queens:**_

Crushedfoot (F) (Deceased)

_Mother to Firekit, Whitekit, and Yellowkit_

_**Elders:**_

Kinkear (F) (Deseased)

**HAWKCLAN  
**

_**Leader: **_Starhawk

_**Deputy: **_Nightwalker

_**Medicine Cat: **_Spottedtail

_**Warriors:**_

Sunstripe (M)

Sandfire (F)

Mossface (F)

Leaftail (F)

Foxface (F)

Froststorm (F)

Spikefur (M)

Darkpelt (M)

_**Queens:**_

Icestorm

_Mother to Lightningkit, Bluekit, Aurorakit, and Ravenkit_

**A/N2: Deceased means they've died by now, but were alive before HawkClan invaded LarkClan and killed the kits and queens. Those two new HawkClan warriors, Spikefur and Darkpelt? Rogues, recruited bt Hawkheart to keep everyone in line. **

**A/N3: Tomorrow, it will have been a year since I started this story. Just thought I'd mention it.  
**


End file.
